Inspector Gadget's Unicorn Kitty Mission
by Windrises
Summary: Inspector Gadget tries to save Unikitty from Dr. Claw.


Notes: Unikitty is owned by Warner Bros. and Inspector Gadget is owned by DHX Media.

Dr. Claw was trying to watch the Tony Jay movie marathon, but Mad Cat kept bothering him. Dr. Claw asked, "Why do you have to interrupt me during this very important event?"

Mad Cat yelled a bunch of noises to Dr. Claw. Dr. Claw sighed and said, "I can understand why you feel lonely, but I'm too busy to help you find a friend." Dr. Claw thought about it and said, "Maybe there's a way that we can both get something we've been wanting for a long time." Mad Cat got excited to hear Dr. Claw's latest plan. Dr. Claw said, "If I find a cat that's worth a lot of money I could hold it for ransom and you would get a new friend." Dr. Claw used Google to find the most special and important cats. He found out about Unikitty and said, "She's going to be to be my next target." He did an evil laugh.

Meanwhile Inspector Gadget was also trying to watch the Tony Jay movie marathon, but Chief Quimby popped out of his TV. Inspector Gadget said, "I respect you a lot Chief, but your acting isn't even comparable to Tony Jay's charm."

Chief Quimby handed Inspector Gadget a message replied, "There's a big problem going on Gadget. Dr. Claw is planning on kidnapping Princess Unikitty. If he accomplishes that her kingdom will be ruined. Your mission is to make sure that Dr. Claw doesn't hurt her. This message will self-destruct."

Inspector Gadget said, "Don't worry Chief. I'm always on duty except when I'm sleeping, eating, and watching old Tony Jay movies."

Chief Quimby sighed and said, "I'll record the movie marathon for you Gadget."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Thank you Chief. I better give you a present to thank you." Inspector Gadget handed the message to Chief Quimby. The message exploded.

Inspector Gadget walked up to Penny and Brain and said, "I need to go save the unicorn kitty princess."

Penny asked, "Can Brain and I come?"

Inspector Gadget said, "I'm sorry, but you have to stay here. Brain doesn't like cats that much. Also you and the princess are voiced by the same person which would make me too confused about who's talking."

Penny replied, "Then you probably get lost when watching Looney Tunes."

Inspector Gadget said, "I sure do."

Dr. Claw and Mad Cat used one of their ships to fly to Princess Unikitty's castle. Unikitty looked around and saw Dr. Claw's ship. She said, "Wow. So fancy and menacing. I'm never too crazy for the menacing stuff, but I tolerate the fancy part well enough."

Dr. Claw used the blasters on his ship to make Unikitty's staff pass out. Dr. Claw smiled and said, "I love hurting wholesome animated characters."

Unikitty nervously asked, "What's going on?"

Dr. Claw said, "I'm going to kidnap you?"

Unikitty asked, "Why would you do such a cruel thing?"

Dr. Claw said, "Because I'm a villain. Cool people like me are supposed to do really cruel stuff."

Unikitty replied, "Even though cool and cruel sound similar enough to be siblings they mean the opposite. There's nothing cooler than benefitting others with smiles, hugs, rainbows, happiness, and old chairs."

Dr. Claw said, "I love old chairs too, but all of that other stuff is wholesome garbage."

Unikitty angrily replied, "How dare you call wholesome stuff garbage."

Dr. Claw sarcastically said, "I'm super sorry about that your majesty. I totally think that being evil isn't as good as dumb rainbow hug things."

Unikitty angrily replied, "How dare you not like rainbow hug things."

Dr. Claw said, "If you were worth being a member of royalty you would be able to stop me."

Unikitty replied, "If you were a real doctor you would actually cure people instead of clawing up their optimism."

Dr. Claw looked at his watch and said, "I've wasted too much time making myself look cooler than you. Lets fight. Prepare to get clawed."

Unikitty replied, "Actually you're the one who should be prepared for that." Unikitty jumped on Dr. Claw and started scratching him.

Mad Cat tried to push Unikitty away from Dr. Claw. Unikitty asked, "Why would you want to defend that nasty man?" Mad Cat said a bunch of cat noises to Unikitty. Unikitty said, "I understand. You're just lonely. Well you came to the perfect place."

Dr. Claw got up and said, "I sure did. I'm going to kidnap you and hold up for the ultimate ransom: fifty million dollars."

Unikitty replied, "People wouldn't pay that much for me."

Dr. Claw responded, "Don't underestimate yourself. A cat as adorable as you could get all the money there is. Besides I need my cat to have a friend."

Unikitty replied, "I'm honored to friends with everybody, but kidnapping me is not hip."

Dr. Claw asked, "What do those things I keep breaking have to do with anything?"

Unikitty said, "I'm not talking about the body part type of hip. Kidnapping me is so lame."

While driving around in the Gadgetmobile Inspector Gadget accidentally pushed Dr. Claw away. Inspector Gadget looked around and saw Mad Cat. He thought that Mad Cat was the unicorn princess. Inspector Gadget said, "Go go gadget unicorn princess saver." A device popped out of Inspector Gadget's hat and grabbed Mad Cat. Inspector Gadget said, "I better talk you to a safer place your majesty. Go go gadget racing shoes." Inspector Gadget started running away with Mad Cat.

Unikitty followed Inspector Gadget. After a few minutes of running Unikitty caught up to Inspector Gadget. She said, "I'm the unicorn princess, not Mad Cat."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Oh. I hardly ever make mistakes, but I guess bumbling up a few details isn't anything to complain about. It's a honor to meet you your majesty."

Unikitty responded, "Thank you Inspector Gadget. I've got a problem."

Inspector Gadget asked, "What's going on?"

Unikitty said, "Dr. Claw's cat needs a friend to spend time with, but Dr. Claw is trying to accomplish that by kidnapping me."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Wowsers. That's not a very hip thing to try to do."

Unikitty said, "I would be delighted to be Mad Cat's friend as long as I don't have to spend time with his evil owners."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Evil people are never cool except for when they were played by Tony Jay. I'll go stop Dr. Claw. I better get to my car first. Go go gadgetmobile." While driving to where Inspector Gadget was the Gadgetmobile accidentally ran over Dr. Claw. Inspector Gadget said, "Wowsers. I was expecting my fight with him to be longer than that."

Chief Quimby popped out of Mad Cat's collar and said, "You did another really good job Gadget."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Thank you Chief."

Chief Quimby said, "Since Mad Cat hasn't escaped yet maybe we can have it arrested."

Unikitty walked up to Mad Cat and said, "Even though you worked for a nasty person I would love to be friends with you." Mad Cat didn't believe that Unikitty could be so polite so Unikitty offered a bouquet of flowers as a sign of friendship to Mad Cat. Mad Cat accepted Unikitty's friendship offer and gave her a hug. Unikitty said, "There's no need to arrest Mad Cat your honor. He or she is actually really sweet without his or her owner around."

Dr. Claw started flying away in his ship while saying, "I'll get you next time Unikitty, next time!"


End file.
